User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Hidden Remains
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the hidden remains of monsters found throughout the series! Jumbo Village Let's start with Jumbo Village! Within the mining caves of the village is a sword embedded in rock, but you soon learn that it isn't what you thought it was. Turns out, that old sword was embedded in the skull of a Lao-Shan Lung! Snowy Mountains/Arctic Ridge This one is a classic that just about everyone knows. In Zone 8 of the area, hunters can see the molted shell of a Kushala Daora on top of the cliff in the area, showing that one had been there before (Yes, I know the screenshot is in the Frozen Seaway). The molted shell makes this zone stand out more, and adds more depth to the world. Great Forest Both Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and Monster Hunter Frontier have the Great Forest, but only Monster Hunter Frontier has this particular skull. Hidden in the Great Forest, Zone 7, is the skull of a Lao-Shan Lung, which is well hidden in the foliage. It takes a keen eye to notice this giant skull! Tundra Now the Tundra is an interesting one. You ever noticed some bones found throughout the area, either frozen in ice or on the ground? Some of those bones are the remains of Gigginox's previous meals, while others belong to ancient species that once lived in the Tundra. The natives of the Tundra have even passed on a legend about a Wyvern Graveyard in the area, which is Deviljho's nest. Sunken Hollow A lot of hunters hate Gypceros for understandable reasons, but Nerscylla loves them in more ways than one! Just look at how it hangs them in its web before skinning them! Primal Forest The skeleton of a giant monster can be found throughout all of the zones in the Primal Forest, and it doesn't seem to belong to any known species. Makes you wonder what it belongs to. Frozen Seaway ' The Frozen Seaway is an area that has only recently become a hunting zone for hunters. Researchers believe that a sudden change to the climate froze the area rapidly, making the Frozen Seaway what it currently is. Like the Snowy Mountains/Arctic Ridge, there is the molted shell of a Kushala Daora in Zone 4 of the Frozen Seaway, but there is one more surprise in Zone 6. In Zone 6 is the skull of a giant monster, thought to be from an ancient species, that some believe to be the cause of the sudden climate change in the Frozen Seaway. Hunters can also find Zamtrios eggs embedded in the ice of Zone 7. Polar Sea A Lao-Shan Lung frozen in ice... Seriously, they appear everywhere at this point! Jurassic Frontier Though Shen Gaoren doesn't appear in the 4th Generation, it is referenced in the Jurassic Frontier. In Zone 10, hunters can find the molted shell of Shen Gaoren (Yes, it somehow also molted the Lao-Shan Lung skull too), showing that some live in the Jurassic Frontier and that the monster hasn't been completely forgotten. Maybe we'll see Shen Gaoren return in the near future. Rotten Vale The top of the Rotten Vale is filled with piles of bones, plants, etc. that have accumulated together over time. Two giant skeletons belonging to giant monsters can also be found at the top of the Rotten Vale, acting as the foundation for the area. These giant skeletons belong to two Dalamadur, and the corpses of other monsters (Diablos, Rathian, Raphinos, Legiana) can be found in the Rotten Vale as well. Last Week If you missed last week's Discussion of the Week, 2018, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1. Which one is your favorite? Why? *2. Which one is your least favorite? Why? *3. Do you like easter eggs like this in-game overall? Why or why not? *4. Do you think this is a nice way to reference previous games as well as build up the world of Monster Hunter? Why or why not? *5. If you could put an easter egg like this in an existing area that lacks one, which would it be? What kind of monster (Existing, unknown, or new) would you put in it? *6. Do you think some of the unidentified skeletons will be made into monsters in the future? If so, what kind of abilities/powers do you hope the monsters will have? *7. With Monster Hunter World: Iceborne on the way, do you think we will find Zorah Magdaros's body at some point? *8. Think the new icy area in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne will have some kind of easter egg like these other areas? You can skip any of these questions if you can't think up anything, or just leave a simple comment if you don't feel like answering any of them. Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs